


What Team?

by questionmark007



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Minor Violence, Seb Protection Squad, Seb Ricky and EJ are the mains here and everyone else is in like one scene, Set after 1x06 but before 1x09, its mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmark007/pseuds/questionmark007
Summary: He's running late for rehearsal when Ricky stumbles across some kids bullying Seb. Ricky intervenes but, of course, it doesn't go exactly to plan.
Relationships: E.J. Caswell & Seb Matthew-Smith, Ricky Bowen & E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen & Seb Matthew-Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	What Team?

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea a while ago and it wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it. So here we are!

Ricky was on his way to rehearsal when he heard it. Having stayed after class to talk to his chemistry teacher about the less than stellar grade he’d gotten on a quiz so the hallways were pretty deserted. No one wanted to stay at school for longer than necessary after all. Ricky was just glad he hadn’t put in his earbuds for the walk to the drama room or else he would have missed it entirely. 

“Just leave me alone.” A voice said, sounding broken.

Ricky paused.

It came from just around the corner and the voice was familiar so Ricky took a detour and came face-to-face with Seb, looking small and dejected. He was backed against some lockers and surrounded by three guys in letterman jackets, who Ricky recognized from EJ’s lunch table as being on the water polo team. 

“What’s going on?” Ricky asked, looking around at all of them. He could feel the tension and anxiety radiating off of Seb. Ricky took a step closer to Seb. He didn’t know exactly what was going on but he had a feeling it wasn’t good. 

“Nothing, man. Just chatting with our good buddy, Seb.” One of the three gave Ricky a grin and gave Seb a rough pat on the shoulder. Seb flinched and sirens went off in Ricky’s head. 

Ricky nodded, trying to figure out what his next move would be. It didn’t take a genius to figure out these guys were harassing Seb. 

The guy who had spoken stopped and looked at Ricky. “Wait, aren’t you that kid who busted EJ’s lip?” 

“So what if I am?” Ricky stood up a little taller, not that the extra half inch was going to do much to intimidate these guys who were all still at least a head taller than he was. 

Was everyone who played water polo this tall?

“So he had to miss a game because of that.” The ringleader of the three goons took a step closer to Ricky. “Refs were worried it’d open back up and you’re not allowed to bleed in the pool.” 

“Seems like a reasonable rule?” Seb said, quietly. 

“Shut up, Twinkletowne.” The ringleader snapped at Seb. Ricky glanced at the name embroidered on his letterman jacket. 

Chad.

Of course he’s a Chad, Ricky thought idly. He glanced at the names on the other two jackets as well. Alex and Tyler. Great. Now he knew their names. That helped him not at all. 

“Look, I’m sorry about EJ’s lip. I already apologized to him for it.” Ricky said. His fake bravado didn’t seem to work so he was going to try the diplomatic route and see where that got him. “But if you guys don’t mind, we’re late for rehearsal.” Ricky pointed to just down the hall where they could hear the drama club warming up. 

“Right. Rehearsal. For the musical.” Chad cocked his head at Seb. “So fabulous, right Sharpay?” 

Ricky didn’t like Chad’s tone at all. 

“I feel like you know a lot about High School Musical for a guy making fun of someone for being in a musical” Ricky pointed out. 

“You know what?” Chad took a step closer to Ricky, getting in his face.

“What?” Ricky asked, because he genuinely didn’t know what else to do. If he was by himself, he’d just make a run for it but he wasn’t about to leave Seb and it wasn’t like he could just yell “SCATTER!” and hope Seb understood what he meant. 

“I think it’s time you and Elsa over there go back to Oz or wherever you’re supposed to be.” Chad gave him a look, daring to say something. Ricky wasn’t a fan of musicals but even still, it physically pained him to hear them mixed like that. It wasn’t even close to being right. It took everything in him to not correct Chad and, instead, take a step backwards. 

“Sounds good.” He nodded, trying to squash his seething. “Come on, Seb.” Seb hurried by him and Ricky wasn’t even a step away when Chad spoke again. 

“Can’t wait to see you in glitter and sequins, you f—“ He didn’t manage to finish his sentence because Ricky’s fist had connected with the side of his face. Ricky Bowen was not one who turned to violence but he’d be damned if he let anyone say the word Chad was about to, let alone direct it at one of Ricky’s friends. 

Ricky heard Seb call out from somewhere behind him, but all he could focus on was the fact that there were now three very angry water polo guys on top of him and he was fighting for his life. Ricky managed to get a few good hits in. Or at least he thinks he did, everything was happening so fast that he wasn’t sure of anything. He was mostly just trying to minimize how often he got hit in the face, which was still a lot. He felt himself get thrown into the lockers and-crack! His head snapped back, hitting one of the locks. Ricky blinked and saw stars. Then he saw a fist coming straight for his face.

“Hey! Knock it off!” An angry voice cut through the fog Ricky found himself in. The hand holding him against the lockers let go and he dropped to the floor, slumped and trying to catch his breath. 

Principal Gutierrez was standing a few feet away, hands on his hips and looking livid. 

“What is going on here?” He asked, looking between the five of them. No one answered. “Alright, fine. Tyler, go get your coach and have him meet me in my office. Alex, go to the theater room and tell Ms. Jenn to do the same. You three,” He pointed at Chad and Ricky, “follow me.” He turned and marched off towards his office. The water polo guys grumbled for a moment then went their separate ways, following Principal Gutierrez’s directions. 

Seb hurried over to Ricky. “Are you okay?” He asked quietly, kneeling beside him.

“Define ‘okay’,” Ricky breathed. He was in pain. His ribs hurt. His head hurt. His face hurt. He could feel blood coming out of his nose. 

“I’m just going to take that as a ‘no’.” Seb carefully helped Ricky stand. “You didn’t have to do that, you know.”

“Do what? Get in a fight?” Ricky squinted at Seb, trying to focus on him. He used the sleeve of his shirt to try and stem the bleeding from his nose.

Seb shook his head. “Get involved. Those guys, they’re vile but… they’re harmless.” 

“Tell that to my face.” Ricky started walking gingerly towards the office, hugging his ribs. “How long have they been bullying you?” 

“They’re not bullying me.” Seb said quickly, not looking at Ricky. “Just giving me a hard time. And just since the cast list went up. But it’s nothing I can’t handle, I promise.”

“Seb, I hate to say this, but all of that was bullying.” Ricky told him. “And just because you think you can handle it doesn’t mean you have to. Especially not alone.” 

Seb was quiet for a moment. “I’ve been getting teased for different things my whole life. This wasn’t any different. Until it was. And so I didn’t want anyone to know. I still don’t. Please don’t say anything. I— it’s complicated.”

“Okay,” Ricky nodded as they reached the door to Principal Gutierrez’s office. “Explain it to me later then.” 

They paused for a moment at the door when Ms. Jenn, followed by Alex, hurried up to them. 

“Boys! What happened?” She asked, looking them over. 

“It’s nothing, Ms. Jenn. Just a misunderstanding.” Ricky said quickly. Seb threw him a grateful look. 

“Oh, Ricky, your face! Seb, would you go to the nurse and get him some ice?” Seb nodded and walked off. 

Principal Gutierrez appeared at the door to his office and gave Ms. Jenn a serious look. “Come in,” He said. “Coach Reid will be here in a few moments and I feel as though we have much to discuss.” He paused and looked at Ricky, who was still trying to get his nose under control. “Try not to bleed on my carpet.” 

—

“I want him suspended!” Coach Reid yelled, pointing at Ricky. It had taken only seconds for the water polo guys to place all of the blame squarely on Ricky, as he had thrown the first punch, and since they were all leaving Seb out of all of it, it wasn’t like Ricky had much room to argue. But he was still trying: 

“Three of your guys rearrange my face and I’M the one who’s getting in trouble?” They were still in Gutierrez’s office. Chad and Ricky, front and center as the primary fighters (Gutierrez had seen Chad give Ricky a few good hits after all). Seb had been sent back to the drama room and Ms. Jenn was being uncharacteristically quiet, leaving Ricky to be the one to come to his own defense.

“You threw the first punch. It’s only fair,” Coach Reid spat. 

“How is three-on-one fair?” Ricky threw his hands in the air. 

“You know what, kid?” Coach Reid rounded on him, getting in Ricky’s face. Ricky was getting really tired of this. 

Fortunately, Principal Gutierrez cut in before Ricky could respond. “Alright, Coach, calm down.” He stood up from behind his desk. “It’s after school and we all have things to get back to, so why don’t we all take a breath, and meet tomorrow morning to discuss consequences, when we’re a little calmer and when parents can be here.” He glanced at Ricky, who’s dad had been called but wasn’t able to get away from work. 

That didn’t bode well for him. 

Coach Reid clenched his jaw, but nodded. He wrenched the door open. “Let’s go.” He said curtly, and Alex, Tyler, and Chad followed him out the door, throwing Ricky dirty looks as they did. Tyler had a busted lip and Chad a black eye. Ricky would’ve felt bad about it if it didn’t hurt to breathe. He could feel the cut on the back of his head from where he hit the lockers, now mostly just dried blood. 

—

He and Ms. Jenn walked back to the drama room in silence. Ricky could feel the disappointment radiating off of her and it made Ricky feel sick.

Ricky hadn’t come out of Chad, Alex, and Tyler’s version of events looking very good and everything in him just wanted to go home but Big Red was his ride and he was in the drama room. 

He could hear Stick To The Status Quo as they approached which felt weirdly poetic to Ricky. He tried to go against the status quo by standing up to three jocks and look what happened. Ricky supposed he’d been going against the status quo all year by even auditioning for the musical. Even still, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret joining the musical or intervening to help Seb. He and Seb might not know each other very well, certainly not like he knew Big Red or Nini, but Seb was still his friend and that meant Ricky had his back, even if it meant getting into trouble or taking the fall for something that wasn’t strictly speaking his fault. 

Ricky was snapped out of his thoughts by the sudden silence that fell over the room as he and Ms. Jenn entered. There was a brief moment where Ricky felt like a deer in headlights before everyone started talking at once: 

“Oh my God, Ricky!“ 

“Are you okay?” 

“What happened?” 

“Dude, your face!”

“Do you need a first aid kit?”

“It was just a fight.” Ricky shrugged. “I’m fine. It’s not a big deal. Really.” 

Ms. Jenn broke her silence with a tsk-ing sound. “No, Ricky it is a big deal.” She was as mad as Ricky had ever heard her, which just made him feel worse. And wonder why she had waited till they were in front of everyone to yell at him. “You made a commitment to this show and these people and you’ve just jeopardized it by getting in a fight. And possibly being suspended.”

The room fell back into silence as they reeled from Ms. Jenn’s outburst and the revelation that they may be temporarily losing their Troy. The entire mood of the room shifted from concern and curiosity to a palpable anger and resentment. Ricky wished the floor would just swallow him so he could avoid it. His eyes stung and he didn’t want to see disappointment in anyone’s face, so he stared at the floor and put his icepack on the back of his head. 

Ms. Jenn took a deep breath and continued: “Sweetie, I get that high school is a time full of testosterone and wanting to butt heads, but I need you to remember your decisions affect more than just yourself. Now everyone, get back to work. I’m going to go try to talk the principal into being lenient but I wouldn’t get your hopes up; I was already on thin ice.” 

She swept out of the room.

“I’m going to get my first aid kit.” Ashlyn broke the silence, seemingly just needing something to do. She started rummaging through her backpack. 

“You might get suspended?” Big Red asked him, looking concerned. He guided Ricky to a nearby chair. It wasn’t until he was sitting that Ricky realized how unsteady and lightheaded he was feeling. Ricky was struck with a wave of gratitude to his friend. Just Big Red being there made him feel better. 

“Yeah.” Ricky choked out. Ashlyn took the chair next to him, first aid kit in hand and handed him a wipe to clean up some of the blood. 

“For how long?” Seb asked quietly. The drama club was slowly forming a loose semi-circle around Ricky. Kourtney handed him one of the drama handheld makeup mirrors so he could see what he was doing. He winced as he saw his face for the first time. He had a bloody nose and a busted lip, he knew, but he also had a huge black eye that was slowly forming and a bruise along his jaw with a cut on his cheek. 

“I don’t know. There’s gonna be a meeting tomorrow.” Rick swallowed. “Coach Reid wants my head though.” 

“Coach Reid? They were water polo guys?” EJ asked incredulously. “Yeah, you’ve got no shot. Gutierrez does whatever Reid wants. We’ll be lucky if you’re back in time for opening night.” 

“Thanks for the support,” Ricky said dryly, rubbing at the back of his head and hoping he didn’t reopen the wound. As if this whole thing wasn’t enough of a mess, now he might miss the show? Today was not his day. 

“How did this one happen?” Nini took the wipe out of his hand and started helping clean the cut on the back of his head, for which Ricky was grateful. 

“Combination dial on lockers.” Ricky winced as it stung. He didn’t love having an audience for this but he was glad he wasn’t having to do it alone. He was also glad one of Nini’s moms was a nurse and had her certified in first aid ever since Ricky and Big Red started skateboarding. 

“You might want to get concussion tested,” Nini murmured. 

“Ouch.” Big Red said grimacing. 

“Yeah, you should see the other guy.” Ricky tried to joke but it fell flat.

“Really, Ricky? You got mad at Ms. Jenn for jeopardizing the show and now you’re the one putting it in danger and you’re making jokes?” Kourtney shook her head. “That’s kind of hypocritical.”

“Seriously.” Carlos crossed his arms. “Your actions have consequences. Try caring about someone other than yourself.”

“Guys, stop it.” Seb cut in.

“It’s fine, Seb.” Ricky tried to wave him off. If they wanted to be mad at him, that was fine. He could handle it and…oh… okay, so he may understand part of why Seb didn’t want to tell anyone about the guys bullying him. It’s easier to just let people get their anger out of their system than fight back. That didn’t make it right though. 

“No, it’s not. It’s not fair. None of this is fair.” Seb walked over to him. “Have you seen your face?”

“What are you two talking about?” Nini asked, suspicious. She stopped applying first aid and stepped around from behind Ricky. 

“Nothing.” Ricky said quickly, looking at Seb. “We’re not talking about anything.”

“Yes, we are.” Seb gave Ricky a look before turning to the group. “I didn’t want Ricky to tell anyone because I was embarrassed but…he only got into that fight because he was defending me from those guys.” 

For the third time that day, the room went still.

“What?” Nini asked, looking between them.

“Those guys have been giving me a hard time since I got cast as Sharpay. Saying horrible things. They had me cornered and Ricky tried to break it up. So they turned on him.” Which wasn’t exactly true but no one had asked for Ricky’s version of events yet so he stayed quiet. 

Ashlyn and a few of the dancers looked close to tears. Carlos, Kourtney, and Rico looked murderous.

“Seb, why didn’t you say anything? Or tell anyone?” Carlos put a hand on Seb’s arm. 

“I’m not ashamed of who I am.” Seb swallowed, shaking his head. “And I know there’s nothing wrong with me and that things are changing but… this is still Utah. Still high school. I mean, those guys are going to get a slap on the wrist for fighting Ricky—“

“Wouldn’t call it much of a ‘fight’,” Ricky mumbled, moving his bag of ice to a different part of his face.

“—what would happen to them if I reported them for bullying? Nothing. Except maybe they come at me harder. I could handle what they were saying. Or… I thought I could…”

“If you’d come to us, we could’ve helped.” EJ said.

Ricky was on his feet in an instant: “Helped? How would YOU have helped? They’re YOUR guys, on YOUR team. You’re one of them!” 

“Ricky.” Seb said, quietly and Ricky took a deep breath, sitting back down and trying to calm down and trying not to feel too satisfied about the chastened expression on EJ’s face. 

“Okay, I think that’s enough.” Ashlyn cut in as Ms. Jenn walked back into the room. 

“I agree, Ashlyn.” She nodded. “Principal Gutierrez is already gone for the day so no luck there. And I think it’s best if rehearsal is officially over for today. Everyone, go home and take some deep, cleansing breaths. Ricky, put some more ice on your face and I’ll see you tomorrow morning in Principal Gutierrez’s office.”

The room slowly emptied out as Ricky packed up the first aid kit and handed it back to Ashlyn.

“Thanks,” He told her with a smile. 

“I’d say ‘any time’ but I don’t want to encourage reckless behavior.” She smiled back at him. 

He ducked his head and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He followed her out of the room, where Big Red was waiting in the hallway and the three of them walked out of the school. Big Red and Ashlyn talked about props and Ricky just listened. 

They were nearly to the student parking lot when EJ jogged up.

“Ricky, how are you getting home?” He asked.

“I’m giving him a ride.” Big Red said before Ricky could speak. 

“Okay, I need to talk to Ricky, so why don’t I give him a ride home and you take Ashlyn home.” EJ offered. 

“Do we not get a say in this?” Ashlyn looked at her cousin. 

“Seriously, I think I’ve had enough “conversations” with water polo players today.” Ricky gestured to his face and Big Red snorted. 

“EJ isn’t going to hurt Ricky.” Ashlyn said, then turned to EJ. “Right, EJ?” 

“Right! Violence isn’t really my thing.” EJ shook his head vehemently. 

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” Ricky frowned then stopped when it hurt.

“Just get in the car.” EJ said, exasperated, gesturing to his Jeep. 

“Fine.” Ricky agreed, shrugging at Big Red. EJ’s car looked more comfortable than Big Red’s which is the only reason Ricky agreed. (Well, that and the fact that Ricky was curious what the senior could possibly want to talk to him about.) 

They climbed into the car and Ricky gave EJ some general directions to his house before EJ just pulled out his phone to use the GPS.

They were silent for a few moments as they pulled out of the school parking lot before Ricky spoke: “So you wanted to talk to me?” He figured he might as well just rip the bandaid off quickly.

“Yeah,” EJ nodded, eyes on the road. “About what happened today.” 

“Why?” Ricky understood the drama club’s the curiosity about the fight but for EJ to go so far out of his way to talk to Ricky about it seemed odd. 

“Because you were right, dude. It’s my team. I’m the captain and I can’t just let it slide or look the other way. Not when they’re harassing Seb.” His hands clenched the steering wheel so tightly that EJ’s knuckles turned white. 

“And rearranging my face.” Ricky added as they stopped at a light.

EJ just shrugged, then laughed at the look on Ricky’s face. “I’m kidding. Yes, obviously, that’s not cool either. But in all seriousness, what they did was so far from okay and something needs to be done.” EJ took a breath and for a moment, it was as if a mask had slipped and Ricky was seeing the real EJ for the first time. His expression was raw and pained and Ricky could see how much this whole thing was affecting him and how he may have written EJ off too quickly.

“I agree.” Ricky nodded. “I just hope you have a plan, because the one I came up with on the spot did not work.” 

EJ snorted and then they were quiet for a long moment, both lost in their own thoughts. 

“I just don’t get how anyone could be mean to Seb.” EJ said finally. “It’s like being mean to a puppy.” 

“I know, man.” Ricky agreed. “The meanest thing I’ve ever heard Seb say was he didn’t “love the forest of boys idea”.” He air quoted. 

“Which, by the way,” EJ began, absentmindedly as he made a turn. “I was rewatching the movie and there was kind of a forest of boys in that song so we may have judged that idea too fast.” 

“What?” Ricky was thrown by the change in topic. 

“Forget it. Not important. We can come back to it.” EJ shook himself as though to get himself back on track. 

“I—okay,” Ricky agreed, still confused.

“Who was it? Who were the guys on the team?” EJ asked. “I know Alex was there, since he came and got Ms. Jenn, but the other two?”

“Uhh, Tyler and Chad?” Ricky said, hoping there weren’t multiple Tylers or Chads on the team since that was literally all he knew about them. 

“Ahh yeah, okay, I should’ve guessed Chad was involved.” EJ rolled his eyes. “Picking on smaller people makes him feel big.” 

“I noticed.” Ricky said, dryly. And EJ snorted.

“I just figured…it’s 2019… I didn’t think anyone would bully someone being gay, let alone for a part they got in a school play.” 

“I feel like that’s the entire plot to High School Musical right there.” Ricky pointed out. This had to be the weirdest day of his life. EJ Caswell was confiding in him and they were bonding (were they bonding?) over wanting to protect Seb. 

“True, but with bisexuality instead of being gay,” EJ agreed. 

There was a pause then: “I know we’re in Salt Lake City, but we’re not that conservative, right? Ricky said. “I mean, Seb’s religious family of farmers support him—“

“Technically, they’re ranchers.” EJ pulled onto Ricky’s street.

“Dude.”

“Sorry. Habit.” EJ explained. “I’m working on it.” He paused, pulling up to Ricky’s house. “It just makes me so angry.” 

“Hey, I get it.” Ricky nodded. “I threw the first punch because of what Chad said.”

“I just… I can’t believe these were my teammates.” EJ admitted. “I can’t believe they’d do something like this.” 

“What? You think Seb is making it up?” Ricky squinted at EJ.

“What?! No! Of course not.” EJ paused. “I just don’t like that people I called friends were capable of this” 

“So what are you gonna do about it?” Ricky asked since that seemed to be what this whole ride was leading up to.

“I’m… I’m going to talk to them.” EJ decided. “Tomorrow morning, at practice.” 

That was a little anticlimactic, Ricky thought. 

“Talk to them?” Ricky was bewildered. Maybe he had been concussed. 

“Yeah. They’re not total monsters. They did a bad thing, absolutely.” EJ reasoned. “But so have I and I owe it to them to have the same opportunity to learn and grow that I had.” 

“I hate that you’re making sense right now” Ricky started to shake his head, but it hurt so he stopped.

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” EJ grinned wryly. 

“Why are you telling me this, though?” Ricky asked.

“Because I need you to know that I don’t agree with what they did. To you or Seb.” EJ said slowly. “And…I don’t know… I guess I kinda feel like we’re on the same team here.”

“The Seb Protection Squad?” Ricky grinned. 

EJ laughed: “Exactly.” 

“Thanks for the ride.” Ricky climbed out of the car. “Good luck tomorrow.”

“Thanks.” EJ nodded. “You too.” 

—

Thanks to the small miracle of Seb and Mr. Matthew-Smith dad talking to Principal Gutierrez about the terrible trio bullying Seb, the morning meeting to decide on Ricky’s (and the other three’s) punishment for fighting was mercifully short. It was decided that water polo guys would serve a month of detention, with Coach Reid, and a warning to stay away from Seb (and the drama club) while Ricky would do the same with Ms. Jenn. It was total crap, and exactly what Seb had predicted, but Ricky was relieved to not be suspended and, honestly, detention with Ms. Jenn was going to be great.

Seb had evidently given her a rundown of the previous day’s events and she had softened a lot towards Ricky. She had told him that his detention was going to mostly be helping with the musical - finishing sets and helping make props. 

Ricky was actually looking forward to his detentions. He loved being involved in any part of the musical that he could and thanks to his dad being a contractor, he knew his way around power tools and helping out the crew meant he got to hang out with Big Red more. It was the ideal detention scenario. Almost worth getting beaten up. 

Ricky was getting stared at a lot in the hallways, which he attributed more to his face being black and blue than any gossip that he’d gotten in a fight. Gutierrez and Reid’s weird dynamic aside, if most students heard that three water polo kids got in a fight with a theater kid, the default assumption wouldn’t be that the theater kid started it. 

When the lunch bell rang though, Ricky decided he wanted nothing to do with the cafeteria, people staring at him, and having to see Chad and his goons again, so he hid out in the drama room while Big Red went to get them food.

He was absorbed in a game on his phone so he didn’t even notice when EJ walked into the room and pulled up a chair.

“I quit the team,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“You what?” Ricky looked up, alarmed.

“I quit. I tried to talk to them.” EJ shrugged. “Tried to be civil and educate them. But they didn’t want to hear it. They’re choosing to be assholes. So I’m choosing to not associate with them any more.”

“How are you feeling about that?” Ricky was as surprised as EJ that those words came out of his mouth, but he chalked it up to the fact that Big Red had gotten Ricky into watching Dr. Phil.

“What? No. We don’t need to talk about my feelings. I did the right thing and that’s what matters.”

“Okay, well if you want to talk about it…” Ricky trailed off at the look EJ was giving him.

“No. I will not change my mind. I don’t want to talk about it.” He said firmly as Seb walked in.

“Big Red told me you were in here.” Seb sat down with them. “What are we not talking about?”

“EJ’s feelings.” Ricky told him, trying not to smirk.

“I don’t have feelings.” EJ said quickly. They paused, processing what EJ had just said then EJ amended: “I don’t have feelings about quitting the water polo team.” 

“You quit the team?” Seb stared at him, shocked. 

“Yeah, and it’s not a big deal.” EJ took a bite of his sandwich and refused to look at either of them.

“It’s okay if it is,” Seb said softly. “The team was three years of your life. Those guys are your friends.” 

“No, they’re not.” EJ shook his head and frowned. “I don’t want to be friends with people like them.” 

“Yeah, I don’t blame you. Chad thinks Elsa is from the Wizard of Oz.” Ricky leaned back in his chair. They were getting dangerously close to “feelings” territory so Ricky was trying to lighten the mood. EJ threw him a grateful look. 

“Did he really say that?” EJ shook his head. “What an idiot. I’m glad I don’t have to put up with him anymore.”

“Are you sure?” Seb tried again.

“Oh yeah. Forget water polo.” EJ waved it off. “You guys are my team now.” 

There was a moment of silence before Seb and Ricky erupted in laughter, soon followed by EJ.

“Too much?” EJ grinned.

“Just a little,” Seb grinned back and they started laughing all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought! I'd love to hear from you here or on tumblr - I'm itsjacobperalta


End file.
